1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to connecting devices for grids, and more particularly concerns connectors which can connect a plurality of flat, rectangular, vertical grids made of metal or plastic crossed bars, rods, tubes or wires, for making clothing and merchandising display and storage assemblies in various configurations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been conventional heretofore to employ rectangular grids, gratings and lattices for free standing merchandise display and storage assemblies. The individual grids are made of crossed bars, rods, tubes or wires and serve to support items of merchandise to be displayed and/or stored. Connectors in the form of clamps are generally used to attach the grids together in various vertical arrays. These clamps employ screws and nuts and are often multipart structures requiring hand tools to assemble them. Since it is often desirable to change the grid array configuration to a different arrangement or to take it apart, it is desirable that the connectors be quickly detachable and engageable. This is not possible with prior connectors. Furthermore these prior connectors are expensive, require tools to assemble and disassemble the several grids in an array, and much labor time.